To program a memory cell, word line and bit line drivers associated with the memory cell can be driven with a supplied word line voltage and bit line voltage, respectively. The memory cell is programmed when the voltage across the memory cell is greater than a threshold voltage. To read a memory cell, word line and bit line drivers associated with the memory cell can be driven with a supplied word line voltage and bit line voltage, respectively, and a sense amplifier associated with the memory cell compares the current flowing out of the memory cell to a reference current. If the memory cell is programmed, the current will be greater than the reference current; otherwise, the current will be lower than the reference current. Writing and reading errors can occur when resistances along a word line and bit line cause the actual voltage received by a memory cell (and, hence, the current passing through the memory cell) to drop.